Birth of the true King
by Dracofireheart
Summary: on his way to beacon a month early jaune vis confronted with his destiny. but people want him either dead or want to help change his future and the future of rements.(there will be some ooc sorry I'm not that good title is still work in progress )
1. chapter 1

( i went through amd did some more edit to it to make it better )

"Well It's time" he said as the clock struck eleven fifteen am. Jaune arc got up from his seat at the bullhead station waiting for the ship to take him to Vale, so that he could possibly get some extra training in before the school year start. Jaune, knew that he was at a severe disadvantage since he forged his papers to get in. He shook his head pushing out the negative thoughts and kept his head up. As he entered the transport, he put one of his hands into his pockets and pulled out a strange stopwatch shaped device out of his pocket. It had a red outrigger grip and a light gray ring on it with what appears to be numbers 2007 and a strange symbol on it. It looked like some kind of metallic bug creature. Jaune looked up and took a deep breath as he prepared himself for a rough ride to the city of vale. He took his seat and as they took off, his eyes soon felt heavy and was overcome with sleep. When he opened his eyes, he saw the City of Vale in ruins as what looks like a chaotic battle was going on.

"What is happening…." He said to himself, slightly scared as he walked forward hearing the screams of people in distress along with the sounds of battle. Jaune ran down the street and turned to the right, following the street. Jaune looked on in horror seeing several Major Ursa rip the civilians apart. They stopped and turned to face Jaune and starting chase after him. It seemed like he had ran forever dodging several other kinds of Grimm that joined in the chase. Jaune was almost trapped in a street caught between a Deathstalker and the horde of grim that has been chasing him. Jaune decided to go through a nearby burning building. The moment Jaune entered the building, he somehow ended up in the Beacon courtyard He saw a dark figure and the only thing that he could see was red letters on his head. The letters felt foreign yet familiar, they spelled out rider. The person walked towards Jaune six people who attacked him. First a girl with black hair and cat ears attacked the figure just to be out maneuvered and struck down. Then a yellow haired girl whose hair seemed to be set aflame went to punch the attacker, but was struck down also. The others seemed to be frightened slightly as two of their comrades fell. An orange haired girl with a hammer leaped into the air just as a black-haired male with dual pistols charged the dark figure. The figure used the man as a shield before killing the heart broken woman. Now there were only two left, A girl black hair and a red hood along with a girl with long white hair that would go to her waist if she put her hair down. The white-haired girl launched several dust-based attacks at the figure and put up the best fight thus far, but ultimately meet the same fate as the others. The final girl sounded like she was sobbing

"We're your friends we care about you." She cried the figure stopped in front of the girl. "I'll do anything to get the power to avenge her." the figure said before striking down the girl with the red hood. His sword was now drenched in blood it dripped from the blade as the figure walked towards Jaune. Jaune could feel pain in his heart like he just lost his most treasured people. Jaune went to draw his sword and shield but they were missing. He looked up and stared at the figure down.

"What is happening is your destiny and you…. Must… accept it." The person intoned sadly, anger filtering slightly. Jaune awakened in the real world. Looking around, he tried to look for the group that was in his dream.

"looks like you finally woke up now. hurry up and get off. I have places to be." The pilot said before returning to the cockpit of the landed bullhead. When Jaune quickly grabbed his stuff, double checking he had everything, and got off the bullhead. As he was leaving the airport he stopped and face palmed.

"I can't believe I forgot about the most important thing in my plan. Where am I going to stay, what am I going to eat and other stuff like that." he groaned walking out having realized he fucked up.

"Hello my lord" Jaune screamed like a girl hearing this out of nowhere nearly jumping out of his skin. This caused the man who said that to chuckle.

"You are very different than what …. I was expecting." he says stopping himself in mid-sentence before continuing.

"who are you talking to…. you aren't talking to me, right?" Jaune said very confused by the strange man who had flamboyantly styled jet-black hair and wore an asymmetric olive-green long coat with hooded stole. The hem of the coat is shaped with a flare like a skirt, the opening on the sleeves make the skin of the upper arm can be seen, with dot buttons bringing visual focus to the coat. The hooded stole is a separate part, a stole is a cloth like garment that looks like a scarf. The hooded stole has an attached hood giving off the aura of an adventurer or wanderer.Along with black pants, that seemed to complement the look he was going for. he was dressed as if he was from somewhere else, maybe Mistral, he heard they dressed funny especially the females.

As he thought this over in Mistral a certain redhead Pumpkin Petes mascot sneezed wandering if someone somewhere is talking about her before going back to doing what she was doing.

"Yes, I am, Jaune Arc now we have some things to talk about regarding your future. I am Woz, a supporter of yours." he says.Jaune looked at him like he was crazy and slowly backed away

" yeah and I'm the king of Vale .Look mister it's nice to meet you, but I just realized I have to go somewhere so bye." He says before going down an alley trying to get away from what he thinks is a crazy guy. Woz sighed ,he knew this would be harder than he thought. He remembered what he was told, not to let Jaune read from the Book of Time or tell Jaune about the future unless it's necessary, Because of very dire results. As Jaune exited the alley out onto a sidewalk , he made a right walking, by several stores. he stopped and looked at a store window seeing several televisions all of them were playing the same commercial

"In one month the biggest crossover in gaming history. The mighty brothers ex-aid and para team up with Taddle Quest Brave, Bang Bang shootings Snipe, and Lazer Chambara come together to fight against masked hero Gemn, then try and take down masked hero Cronus and his evil Bugsters virus monsters! Let's clear this using no continues!" action sequences of the four doctors/masked heroes played with the games theme "EXCITE "played in the background. It ends with the main characters appearing. Ex-aid appeared in his normal bright pink and green holding his hammer while Snipe, in his green and black, was aiming his gun. Chambara, bright yellow color and Brave, bright blue and white, had their melee weapons at the ready. A black and purple ex- aid, known as Gemn, landed behind them having fallen from a purple warp pipe. The last line of the commercial was being said by Ex-aid, since it was his catchphrase. Somewhere a girl with a red hood and cape squealed in excitement having been a big fan of masked hero games, as she had also seen the commercial . Jaune continued on his way, when he walked by a dust shop where he saw an old man showing off the mix bottle that was invented by the famous the Sento S.

"You see, put fire dust in then you put some ice dust in. Seal it with the bottle cap then proceed to give it a few good shakes before inserting it into the gun of your choice. Once you do that then bam you have an explosive round" the old bald man finished his explanation to the girl who looked around Jaune's age with long purple hair and She wore a bow on top of her head. Next thing that Jaune knew, after he continued his walk, was that he was running into Woz

"Hello again my lord, do you wish to hear me out?" he said giving Jaune a smile. Jaune sighed

"Fine I'll hear you out first help me find wait where are you going?" Jaune asked following Woz. They turned a corner and found themselves in front of fancy manor that might make a certain snow angel a bit envious.

"This is where you will be staying for the month, my lord before you head to Beacon and start on the path towards the day of Ohma." He says. Jaune stood there stunned.

"Follow me, my lord." Woz says Jaune finally snapped out of his confusion, and followed the strange man. After they enter through the front door Woz took off his shoes before stepping onto the polished wood flooring. Jaune took the hint and took off his shoes to and left them there.

"I hope this Manor is to your liking." Woz proclaimed as he turned to face Jaune, who gaped at the sight of the Manor entrance.

"Wow this place is so amazing and you live here all by yourself?" he asked in awe.

"Of course not I just came here five minutes to an hour ago. You will be surprised what the book of time can do" He says chuckling slightly Jaune gives him a disbelieving stare.

"Go sit in the living room, my lord, and make yourself at home. we have a lot to talk about." He excused himself to the kitchen,while Jaune walked into the living room.

Meanwhile at Beacon Academy Ozpin, the hero of the Age of Magic, sat drinking from a mug looking over transcript papers when suddenly, out of the corner of his eye,a man who looked to be in his mid twenties holding a magenta pink and black camera took his picture before setting the picture he took on Ozpin's desk.

" Give it to the kid on the day." He the man said as the picture glowed pink. Ozpin frowned at the random man.

" who are you and how did you even get here." Ozpin demanded glaring at the young man as he sat his cup down. The man smirked as he looked out the window

"I'm just a photographer passing through putting the wild card in place. Maybe I'll destroy this world or i'll finally die here." He lied giving Ozpin an experienced poker face. Ozpin sighed

"very well, I will do so if he proves himself worthy of this power." The man lets out a small laugh at this.

" let us hope Atlas doesn't give him too many problems. Because if he isn't your all doomed otherwise either I or she will, or time will repeat again." The last part confused Ozpin, but when he went to look over at the man, he was suddenly gone. Oz looked down at the picture. it was Jaune Arc, the same person whose transcript he was just looking over. The picture glowed brightly, turning into a rectangular shaped pink contraption that could easily fit in one hand. Oz touched it and heard what sounded like a shout of "DECADE!!!." It surprised him

while this happened a red hood wearing girls back up handheld game system turned into a bright green and pink stopwatch device with a face of her favorite video game character Ex-aid on it. She looked at it confused poking it when it suddenly shouts "Ex-aid!!".

In a museum two old relics from back when humanity was on the verge of extinction suddenly turned into stopwatches before the words "Kuuga!!! Agito!!!" were herd this caused the researchers to freak out and start examining them. In Mistral a goddess amongst humans walked into her room after another photo shoot for pumpkin Pete's and found a strange orange and blue stopwatch with the face of a fruit samurai on it. it surprised her as she was examining it by proclaiming "GAIM!!!" When she touched it. In atlas a grieving Schnee was grieving over the body of her dying beloved uncle who was more of a father than hers ever was, who was known as the brilliant genius, laid in his lap dying .

"it is ok my darling niece … this was your bastard fathers fault he couldn't stand my success outside the family….. Go find my assistant Banjou…. He will have your true inheritance. Just promise me one thing that is to always fight for love and peace … and to never on any circumstances let that bastard my sister married doesn't get his hands on my work or the government." The genius says desperately knowing he might not have much time left. Over her sobbing she nods

" I promise. I will I won't let you down." She cried squeezing his hand tightly hoping for a miracle .

He stared at his niece, with care gently stroking her cheek.

" Don't worry my snow angel. you got your brains from me after all heh….. You will be an amazing huntress I want you to take this and when…. A guy that goes by Zi- o appears I want you to give this to him." She sniffled and took from his other hand a red and blue stopwatch like device. As she took it, the paramedics finally came and loaded him into the ambulance. After that she set off to find her uncles lab assistant to find out more about her uncles project "build rider."

At the same time in dark Castle in a secluded part of Remmant, a woman in a casual street clothes with black hair was looking at an old picture of her and her childhood friend who had blue eyes and blonde hair. But that was before tragedy struck her family and before she meet her master Salem. Then at the strange black and orange stopwatch like object that suddenly said "Ghost!!!"

"And that my lord is what just happened around the world or least what happened that will have an impact on you in some shape or form though I don't know what the last one is supposed to mean." Woz said before looking through the book while moving away from Jaune so he can't see what is written.

" this is unforeseen…. But you will handle this new development and the road to the day of ohma will remain open." He says seeing reading the future.

As Woz spoke Jaune turned on the television and saw news about how Sento Schnee is being hospitalized and news report about old world relics turning into watches

." Oh shit your right about everything….. Wait what are you on about now?" he questioned Woz,wanting answers. As the two seemingly played a game of twenty questions .

meanwhile at the secluded castle the owner of the ghost ride watch Cinder fall stood by a window in casual streetwear as Emerald, Mercury and her were heading to Vale. She stared out at the barren wasteland, watching the occasional grim spawn from the dark pools of goo. She looked down at the black and orange stopwatch device.

'Why does this feel so familiar and why did it come from a bracelet I had from before I met Salem. Every time I try and think back to before something seemingly stops me…..' she was brought out of her thoughts when the two she was waiting for finally entered the room.

"it's about damn time you two showed up" she snarled at them before putting the watch into one of her jean pockets.

The two blamed the other for taking so long which caused the two to start arguing. Cinder signaled them to shut up and they did.

" Lets get going we still have to meet those stupid looking weirdos from who claim to be from future what did they call themselves the Time Jackers or something?" she says grabbing her luggage she packed for travelling away from the Castle.

" Yeah they Call themselves that …do you believe that they can really create a creature stronger than a grim yet can not be killed?" Mercury asked as they walked to the dock.

"I won't believe them until I see it for myself " Emerald says as she recalls how stuck up the trio were thinking they were above everyone else. Even the other members of Salem's inner circle had to admit that they rubbed them the wrong way. As cinder was about to get into the bulkhead she heard her name called

" Cinder hold up for a minute." She turned and saw it was Dr. Watts of Salem's inner circle and the one she hated the most.

" What is it." she said venomously at the doctor\ scientist.

"Oh don't give me that I am being generous no matter how much I don't like you. With the new arrivals here I think it would be best to watch each other's backs until we know more about them. " he says handing Cinder a credit card.

" this basically your blank check for housing and food and such ." She stared into his eyes as if trying to find some other motive for this kindness. "….. I will let you know about what they can do once we meet them in Vale." She says taking the card from the doctor before entering the bulkhead which took off towards its destination.

Meanwhile with Jaune and Woz are out shopping for clothes and some quality of life stuff he would need when he went to beacon in a month.

" so it's true I am some evil overlord in the future? Damn.. To bad that will not happen this time. Because we are to good for that " Jaune tried to joke smiling as he steps in front of Woz and turns to look at him. Woz just chuckles at this enjoying his rulers younger self, rather then the quite pained soul he was use to .

"Well you seem to be taking it rather well, my lord. now don't forget to be a social butterfly as your studying."

"But Woz you sound like I am going tomorrow I still have three weeks and two days."

"Still it's important to interact with people and form bonds with them. Right now we need to get you home so you can start training or they will see clean through your lie." Woz said as jaune noticed a shop selling beacon Academy hoodies. June walked in and bought one and had his family symbol put on the back of it. Jaune walked out of the shop after paying and put the hoodie on the hoodie was a beautiful crimson color.

" so where…" Jaune was cut off as there was a scream nearby along worth several black creatures with white masks on them like grim but they were standing on two feet and armed with a sword.

" Woz…. Those friends of yours?" Jaune asks getting slightly nervous while woz looked very annoyed at this development.

"My lord lead them to the construction site to the right I will be right back." He's said before disappearing leaving just Jaune there as bystanders ran away. He deployed his shield, punching one of strange grim like creatures before turning and slashing at a different one with his sword. Jaune grit his teeth, seeing his attacks were barely damaging the creatures, if at all. He blocked and parried a few attacks before falling back like woz suggested down the alley.

He turned still fighting the creatures, thinking he can bottleneck them before the fight turned to a stand still. they couldn't get by the two dumpsters on his flanks so the creatures couldn't surround him. That is until two of the creatures leapt over the dumpsters and at him. They got several hits on Jaune, giving him a few cuts. One of the creatures was able to slip past Jaune's defense and sucker punch him into the construction yard knocking him through some of the building material that was laid about.

Woz was back at the manor looking through the house trying to find something he prepared for this occasion, when out of the corner of his eye he spots what he was looking for. Jaune now without Crocea Mor since he lost his weapons turned to using the handles, broken off shovels.. He would strike one in the head before blocking another attack. He kicks the attacking creature into another before swinging the same leg to knock two more down .

"Dammit Woz where are you!" he says while starts throwing roundhouse kicks, grateful he took some kickboxing classes back when he was younger. He kept kicking at the creatures when suddenly they stopped and reformed around a taller creature. It was silver with what looked like black shorts that went down to its knees, it also had red chest plate with tassels coming out of its bics down to its feet. It had a mouth full of teeth that looked like it could chew through steel like how a certain hood wearing girl goes through cookies. Instead of eyes it have to large red horns that curved slightly at the mild and top.

"You…. You must die!! You're the person who stops my plan for power!!. If you die then will give me more p p power!!" The creature screamed and reached for its crimson blade that was resting on its hip. When time just stopped

" it looks like I made it in time my lord." Woz says walking up to Jaune before holding out a pillow with a strange belt looking device and a strange stopwatch device laying on the pillow.

" it's time for more story time my lord. By this time next year you will be caught up in a war between light and dark. Because of the day of Ohma you become blinded by rage to kill the killer of the goddess of Beacon. You face off against the goddess Slayer and in a fit of bottled up rage you transform and change history. You soon get your mind warped by the witch and leader of grim who promises more power to the one who killed your beloved. You butcher your friends and family for it and in the end you betray the witch as she was about to do the same to you and you finally slay the witch or at least paralyzed her. You spend years ruling over the world after toppling the governments with your sheer power. The goddess slayer was the last one to ever make you feel pain. You wipe out whole armies with a single flick of your wrist. You are referred to as demon king because of how much blood is on your hands".

"….. No I'm not going to let that happen, I will be a hero Woz not an evil king." He says cutting woz off making him smile.

" Then my lord take your inheritance and use it to forge your own path destiny be damned." He says, smiling at Jaune, genuinely happy to see such fire In his lord. Jaune grabs the Ziku driver and whips it around his waist, the driver locking in place firmly yet comfortably. Jaune moves his hips surprised by how nice it feels and how it doesn't get in the way.

Woz tosses Jaune the zi-o ride watch, which Jaune caught.The dark purple device had a face on it that was the base form of Zi-o.

" Woz…. I'm kind of scared." Jaune admits to Woz as he tried to calm his nerves.

"don't worry my lord I won't let you go down that path again. You told me to do whatever it takes to see it through and I'm prepared to do so. So go defeat the gremlins and Another Den-o !" Woz declared as he disappeared which caused time to resume Jaune slid the ride watch onto the right open arm on the right side before spinning the silver buckle that held the watch. As it came back around the ride watch stopped locking in place. The belt exclaimed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZI-O RIDER TIME!!!" A clock appeared behind Jaune and shot out several different pieces of what looked like armor that hit several grimlins along with another den-o dazing them. The pieces of armor fly back at Jaune forming an armor around him. The armor was black with purple highlights scattered throughout the armor. On the chest going down the middle looked like a silver strap to a watch along with the helmet looking like watch part with a white background. The arms positioned at eleven ten under the arms was written rider in the same strange language to everyone were just stranger markings .

Under the helmet it started pumping data into Jaunes brain from the enemies to terrain and what weapons would he best for this. Right now it was recommending for Jaune to retrieve Crocea Mor and turn it into …. Blaster mode?? He didn't even know it even had that. While he did this he started to fight off the grimlins noticing them feel pain as he hit them. One grimlin tries to sneak up on Jaune from the air by jumping off a piece of equipment. Jaune caught it and threw it into the street in time to elbow another one behind him in the face. Jaune could feel his confidence building as he reaches finally reached his sword and shield. He picks them up and they suddenly transform into matching weapons with rider king written in the strange language. Jaune sheathed the sword before tapping one of the new buttons on the side of the shield . This caused the sheathed sword to turn into a blaster. He shot at another den o staggering it before blasting the head off one of the charging underlings causing black grim goo to splatter everywhere

" well then that thing went boom…. So who's next?" he questioned as the black and red grim looking underlings looked at each other before charging at Jaune all at once. Jaune says getting cocky, he pushed a button turning his blaster into a long sword. Jaune gripped it tightly with both hands and swung it cleaving through all the charging grim causing them to explode spraying black goo everywhere.

The creature known as another den o walked forward snarling gripping its crimson blade tightly. Jaune turned Crocea Mor back into its sword and shield state as he stalked slowly towards the creature, easily telling that is would be a lot harder. As the sun looked like it was going set soon they charged at each other. Jaune blocked one slash with his shield but gets slashed across the chest several times before getting kicked through a fence. Another den o chased him Jaune brings his sword up in time to block a slash from creature who kicks the shield out if Jaune hands. Jaune pushed the creature back as they struggled in the sword lock slowly getting to his feet. They break the lock and begin exchanging rapid slashes trying to probe the other trying to find a weakness in the others guard. Jaune was picking up several people watching him from what his sensors were telling him they seemed like a drunk man while the other was ready to teach a class of highschoolers. Jaune would duck under a slash before rolling to the side and striking at it's side causing the creature to cry out in pain before knocking Jaune back into a dust shop called Dust till Dawn. Jaune removed himself from the ruined display case and ran at another den-o. As the fight raged on Jaune remembered something.

'He looks like the picture on the watch thing grandpa gave me… wait do those things have something to do with each other….' He thought to himself as he pulled himself out of a small crater another den-o made having used Jaune as a javelin and threw him through several buildings as woz appeared next to him." Looks like you need some more power my lord I forgot to get the den-o ride watch." Woz says offering Jaune a hand up which he takes .

"So please tell me you brought it." He says before looking down in his hand was the device his grandfather gave him. Jaune was about to say something when he pushed woz out of the way dodging an attack from another den-o. Jaune evaded a few more attacks as he was driven out into the street as by now news crews were covering this battle. The eyes of the world were watching them .

Seeing an opening Jaune kicked another den-o in the face before back away from the creature to create space. Jaune looked at the watch before turning the top ring on it completing the face and pushing the button on top of it. The watch cried out "Den-o!!" he slide the watch onto the open arm of the ziku driver before spinning it like before.

Meanwhile as this was happening Woz had the media's attention. He stood on top of a car with the book of time opened for show as he spoke with such happiness it was contagious . " Rejoice people of Remment the one to inherit all rider powers, the hero who will save the future! His name is Kamen Rider ZI-O!! He is the savior of this world, on the day of Oma he will save the world from darkness so now Rejoice!! As the hero of the past and future inherits the powers of Kamen rider Den-o!!!" he loudly declares as he points to Jaune who just inserted the den-o ridewatch. As the belt stops back in place a voice booms from Zi-o belt. " RIDER TIME!!! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!! ARMOR TIME " catchy jingle would play from the belt for a second or two before the belt continued. "Sword form! Den-o!!" a Portal opens up behind Jaune as a high-speed bullet train comes through at him before glowing and becomes armor attached to Jaune he is covered in a bright light. As the light faded he appeared to have armor now looking like the monster in front of him expect he had what looked like had trains for shoulder pads and his visor spelled out Den-o in the same strange langue " I…. have arrived !!" Jaune shouts feeling a second wind surge through him and ready to fight.

"This this… does..n't cha..nge an…ything!! I will kill you and be… Come k i… ng!!!" another den-o screeches as black goo drips down from its eyes. Jaune scoffs at this and charges at another den-o slashing at it with his sword across the chest before kicking it into the air. He jumped up into the air following it he pushes the button on the den-o Ridewatch before spinning it again. The belt shouting "FINISH TIME!! ORE NO TIME BREAK!!!" five small portal's opened around another den-o as five sets of train tracks shoot out restraining it. Jaune lands on the train that gave him the armor as it spawned under him from a sixth portal. The train spiraled into the air higher and higher getting faster and faster before reaching a peak when it instantly starts plummeting down at the creature. As it fell down the train disappeared while Jaune positioned himself for a jumping sidekick red aura appeared around his right foot as he dropped down on the creature causing it to explode on impact. Splattering Black grim goo everywhere for at least a city block .

" I am Woz and you have witnessed the birth of the world's hero who will stop the secret war that has been going on for oh wait I read to far ahead." Woz says looking back at the cameras giving a wink to them as he walked up tyo an exhausted Zi-o. As he touched Zi-o they both disappeared in a gust of paper as the sun set on the old world forever ever changing it, as a new world was about to begin. The journalists quickly went to their bosses with this huge story .

At beacon Academy an annoyed headmaster walked into his office having been summoned there by his two agents. " Oz we got a problem " the drunk known as Qrow said as he sat on ozpin's desk. " who is Woz and Zi-o how much do you think he knows." The second one asks who was the vice headmaster of beacon Glynda Goodwitch says in her normal stern tone with a touch of concern .

"I don't know but I believe we are about to have a third party in this war And hopefully they aren't working for Salem. But keep an eye out Qrow for any information… I get the feeling he will be among this year initiates. This year will change the world forever more then we could possibly understand." He says walking over to the window and stared out of it.

At an abandoned warehouse three figures gathered." I told you using a grim would be a bad idea the thing nearly blew up before the fight was over." One said as his voice sounded like it came from about a fifthteen year old boy.

" Ugh don't you start with me at least I had an idea unlike you, you only want to mess around I am trying to achieve our goal" Another spat back at the young boy who said it. The one who said it sounded to me around seventeen to eighteen female. " besides we would be In our mistresses good graces if… Woz…didn't show up.. Though she did tell us that bastard king sent him back in time….." the female voice said Woz name with much anger and hate, she continued before being cut off by the final figure who sounded like a male between the ages of thirty to forty. "So that means we should have saw this defeat coming and could have prevented this. If we fail madam Salem then their will be hell to pay…. Now what rider should we use next." The man said. The youngest stepped forward smiling " lets spread a virus throughout beacon and watch Zi- o die from it while accidently watching cinder and her lap dogs die." This causes the female to smirk and laugh " I vote yes for this plan and it gets rid of that skank cinder. I don't trust her especially since she has the Ghost Ridewatch."

The eldest nods " ok we strike when the school year starts this way to get the most people this way we get all the best fighters in vale." The others nodded before disappearing. Meanwhile at woz's manor He was treating Jaune's multiple wounds he got during the fight.

"My lord stop squirming I know the disinfect hurts but you have to stop." He says trying to treat cut on Jaunes forehead before bandaging it up. "You try standing still while you feel like your whole body is in pain like seriously even my hair hurts." Jaune complains.

" Well you were thrown through several walls like a throwing dart my lord plus another den-o was beating you quite easily for a grim another rider." Woz states a fact as he is putting up the first aid kit while Jaune sat on the couch with bandages around his torso, along with several on his right arm and on his head. "You should take it easy my lord tomorrow we will be going to Anima to retrieve a ridewatch from a group of bandits." Jaune looked at him like he was crazy .

"Don't worry they are all jokes the only real threat is there leader named Raven and she will have left to go check on the daughter she abandoned when the daughter was born."

" So we are going to steal from bandits?! Ugh I get the feeling nothing in my life will be simple anymore now since everyone is either calling zi-o a destructive menace to society, a savoir the world needs." He sighs as Woz walked over and put a hand on his shoulder." It will be ok my lord as time goes on they all will see the true hero in you." Woz says putting a hand on jaunes shoulder trying to reassure him.

"So Woz I been wondering where did I learn how to fight like that I am assuming this happened because of you." He says as Woz just smiled before pouring them a hot cup of tea." Well I give you two answers one I can say its your potential unlocking itself or I can say that it's from being around the ziku driver since it will be feeding your brain the fighting styles of all nineteen hesiei kamen riders. But both answers would he true though it will take you more then just the month you have before beacon starts to master them."

"so what am I going to start shooting fire out of my hands because of this or something?" jaune asks unsure of what to expect. This caused Woz to chuckle at this." No my king think of it as if you were learning how to wield your sword and shield it's basically that but with unarmed combat."

"oh ok I think I got it I'm glad I don't want to wake up tomorrow as like a God or half grim. That would be really weird ." Jaune had enough of the endless buzzing he was hearing and looked around to see its his family trying to get a hold of him. He sighed knowing they wanted him to come back home.

Jaune accepted the call before he could say anything he was bombarded with everyone shouting about different things his mom got it quiet on the other end of the line. " jaune why did you run away from home. Me and your father told you several times you can't become a huntsmen we forbid it!" She half heartedly shouted at him as she did Jaune looked at the floor with a sad smile. " I am alright mom and no I'm not coming home I.. I want to try and forge my own path." Before he could continue she cut him off "no your going to come home end of story young man!"

" no mom I want to be a huntsmen like sapphire and I got my future ahead of me at Beacon I been accepted. Trust me mom I think I know what I am doing." He says this as he could hear his mom breaking down in tears. She handed the phone to his father." Jaune we love you we just don't want you to end up like sapphire. But we will support your choice me and your sisters will take care of your mother Just be careful Jaune. " as his dad finished he could hear one of his many sisters shout telling him to write home often or call .

" Thanks dad I love you guys too and I will." He says trying to hold back his own tears as part of him hated making his family hurt like this but after finding out about all this stuff with the riders and his own dreams of being a hero. He had to push forward no matter what." My food is getting cold I love you guys be safe." He says before hearing his father telling him to take care before hanging up.

Woz sat down the just delivered pizza on the table. "Who is sapphire my King?" he asked, curious since the book of time never mentioned Jaune's family." She is my eldest sister she is also a huntress she is right now in a hospital recovering from a live threatening wound she got battling some grim.

"ok I think now here is dinner I'm starving." He said this as he sat across from woz. The next day we see Jaune and Woz walking down a dirt road in Anima after Woz took the pair there using a device Woz brought with him from the future to transport them there.

" Why are we walking there again?" Jaune asked causing Woz sighed.

" Like I said its to help us catch them off guard now we shouldn't be too far ahead I suggest you transform then Attack the camp while I have there attention. Besides the transport watch can only put us in the general area of where the ride watch is." Woz said as he messed with the watch on his wrist.

Jaune nods and puts the Ziku driver on "Henshin!" he says before spinning the ziku driver transforming into Zi-o. As Jaune got into position Woz walked up to the gate a couple of rag tag bandits stopped him and started asking him why he was there .

'Awe these bandits think they are intimidating… so cute' he says smugly in his head. Meanwhile Jaune kicked in one of the panels of the wall that surrounds the camp and ran in firing his blaster. He fired ten shots only three hit rendering three bandits unable to fight. He changed his blaster into great sword mode. "Your aim is most horrendous my king we must fix that." Woz says as he walks into the camp using basic material arts to defeat the lame guards guarding the entrance.

After a couple of minutes of quick and effortless fighting the bandits laid knocked out in a pile. " Ok now it should be over here in her tent." Jaune says as they go over to Ravens tent and started to look around. They ransacked the tent coming across several large fancy bras and a bunch of other stuff. Jaune finally found the ride watch. The ridewatch had a silver ring on it and was a beautiful light red " how does she walk with them this big you could eat soup out of these! …. Her back must be screaming in pain " Woz comments holding up one of Ravens bras.

"one of my sisters wear something like that …. Oh God Woz why are you wearing her bra. " he asked face palming with his helmet seeing Woz with the oversized bra on.

"What my lord I wanted to see what it was like…" he stops seeing Raven who came back early. They both screamed like girls who just saw a guy who just walked in on them changing . This causes Raven to exit the tent She paused for a second before a look of pure anger came over her face she drew her sword. As she ran in Woz and Jaune ran out as fast as they could having found what they were looking for knocking raven on her ass. Jaune grabbed onto Woz as woz used his semblance to teleport them back home in vale.

Raven sat there pissed at the men ransacked her tent destroyed her camp treated her bandits like last weeks trash. She quickly turned into a bird and started to search the surrounding areas .

Meanwhile in the future where Woz is from Omha zi-o stood in his personal Chambers looking through a book . It was a book that told of events that happened throughout his time as a rider. The book was empty except for a single page with a picture of jaune striking the first pose in that same construction yard. he was smiling down at it. " Your doing good so far Woz." He says knowing this means Woz mission is so far a success and time is unraveling allowing for the possibility of a different future. Omha zi-o tried many times to change the past with his powers but he could never change destiny. That was until he has the idea of sending someone back in time loyal to him to change the past and his destiny.

As the old king starred smiling at the book he noticed something out of the corner of his eye it was black, bronze and crimson. His smile slowly faded into a look of annoyance "... And with the past unraveling that means the present is subject to change … let me guess your master but herself into a coma creating you didn't she .." he says before transforming into the the Omha zi-o everyone fears.


	2. update

ok sp here is a update on the stopet chapter two is being worked on somewhat. im foucsing alot on trying to help my editor finish editing the first chapter and change some stuff around. Here is a small part that has been changed. side note i bewn kicking around the idea of destiny and rwby crossover. sooo stay tuned.

"Well It's time," he said as the clock struck quarter after eleven. Jaune Arc got up from his seat at the bullhead station, waiting for the ship to take him to Vale, he was hoping to get some extra training in before the school year started. Jaune, knew that he was already at a severe disadvantage, having forged his papers to get in. He shook his head, pushing out the negative thoughts and kept his head up. As he entered the transport, he put one of his hands into his pockets and pulled out a strange watch shaped device out of his pocket. It had a red outrigger grip and a light gray ring on it with what appeared to be numbers 2007 and a strange symbol on it. It also looked like some kind of metallic bug creature. Jaune looked up and took a deep breath as he prepared himself for a rough ride to the City of Vale. He took his seat and as they took off, his eyes felt heavy and he was soon overcome with the need to sleep. The last thing heard was them announcing take off. To which he opened his eyes, and saw the City of Vale in ruins and in what looked to be a chaotic battle was going on.


End file.
